


Loving You Is Easy

by bandam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Yearning, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandam/pseuds/bandam
Summary: Optimus went and fell into the berth of an ex-decepticon warlord and his seeker conjunx.What should be a complicated relationship between the three is somehow the easiest thing in the world.





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Might also turn this into a collection of drabbles with other ships/pairs in the future. Feel free to leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments!

Megatron and Starscream were, against all odds, great partners.

After both sides had worked together to defeat the singular existential threat of Unicron, Cybertron and had changed. Mechs had remembered, for a brief and wonderful moment, what it was like to fight side by side their long-lost friends. 

It was strangely easy for Optimus to come back to his old friendship with Megatron. It was deceptively simple for him to befriend Megatron's fierce conjunx and once right-hand mech, Starscream. Together they made an unusual trio as they tried to come back to life from four million years of war. 

In between diplomatic meetings and overseeing the reconstruction of Iacon, Optimus would slip into their shared berth and something new, something warm and soft took shape. 

He didn’t know what he’d call it yet, but it definitely had something to do with kisses. 

Megatron and Starscream were wonderful kissers. 

Even during the war, Optimus knew that Megatron and Starscream shared something of a relationship. Whatever it was, it had finally cemented into something not-quite-sweet but close enough. A millennia of growth, forgiveness, and change had allowed them to finally come together as conjunxes. They knew each other's frames better than their own. 

Kissing was as natural to them as breathing. Fragging, too.

Optimus, however, had never found the right time— or the right mech— to share the experience with. 

Not until the two convinced him into their berthroom, anyway. 

The first time it had happened was after one of their earlier meetings. 

Starscream, Optimus, Windblade, Minimus Ambus and Megatron had come up with some new plans to ensure that Metroplex was properly equipped to function with the influx of bots from both sides as they returned to Cybertron. 

Starscream had asked him and Megatron to remain as the others had been dismissed. 

He still didn't know how to feel about being alone in the same room as his once greatest enemy, but so far he seemed genuine in his desire for peace. 

Optimus wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but four million of instinct was hard to beat. 

"What do you want, Starscream?" He asked. Primus, he was tired.

"You." Starscream said. 

"I- beg your pardon?" Optimus sputtered. 

"What are you doing, Starscream?" Megatron growled. "We talked about this-"

"And we'll keep talking if neither of you says anything." Starscream responded casually. "Optimus, my conjunx and I are under the impression that you are interested in us. I just want to tell you that your feelings are returned."

"I, um, don't think this is the time or place to discuss this." Optimus answered weakly. Had he been so obvious this whole time? 

"Oh?" Megatron remarked. "And you know a better way?"

"No," Starscream said, interrupting his conjunx's teasing. "He's right. Optimus, how would you like to join us for dinner sometime? Just dinner between friends, if you'd prefer, but," the seeker added with a smirk, "if you care to… open your mind, we can see about sharing something else instead." He offered. 

Much to their mutual surprise, he agreed. It was a moment of weakness, perhaps, as he had long imagined what his life could have been like if the war had never happened. Optimus would never say it, but there had been a time when he dreamed of Megatron's poetry being for him. About him. 

And despite his first impression of the feisty seeker, Optimus had come to respect him as a scientist and a politician. In a matter of months, he had managed to stitch Cybertron together fray by tattered fray. The two ex-decepticons were imperfect, dangerous, and deadly, and the vestiges of the Matrix within him still whispered to him to keep away, but he found he couldn't. He wanted to be close to them. They felt familiar, even if it was because they had fought each other for so long. Saying yes shouldn't have felt like coming home, but it did. He fell into their arms with his spark bared and vulnerable.

And ever since that first time, they caught him. 

So Optimus had nobody to blame but himself when he discovered how wonderful it was to be loved by them.

In all honesty, the idea of kissing had never really appealed to Optimus. Since they discovered this, Megatron and Starscream had made it their goal to fix that way of thinking. They kissed him all the time and, by the spires, were they good at it. Now he understood why they did it so often.

Megatron, with his large, powerful frame, was all passion and strength even after all this time. Sometimes he kissed like he was still that gladiator from Kaon trying to build a moment of tenderness to keep the world at bay. He would push the prime up against a wall or a window and press close, as close as he could, stealing any potential words from Optimus's mouth as he slid a heavy thigh against his array. He would press sharp bites into his shoulder, his neck, and his sides as he trailed his way down Optimus’s body in wordless hunger before using that silver mouth, that deep growl, and those beautiful red optics to keep the Prime at his mercy.

But it surprised Optimus that the same mech could also be slow, gentle, and still equally as relentless. He could kiss Optimus for hours, teasing him as he pressed that oh-so-talented silver glossa into his mouth again and again while his servos wandered aimlessly across his frame. He would smile that damnable smug smirk as he pulled away to whisper filth into his audials and laughed when the prime chased his lips each time he stopped. Optimus would whine only to find his helm pushed back by a hand resting lightly on his throat as Megatron leaned in to kiss him again. He was held down by the intensity of Megatron's desire, by the weight of his hand on his throat and his frame and it revved his engines more than he’d ever admit to be at the ex-warlord's mercy, but nothing had his spark pulsing nearly as much as the persistent, gentle warmth that radiated from Megatron’s field to surround Optimus wholly and completely as he stole his breath with another deep kiss.

Starscream, on the other hand, was not nearly as strong as his conjunx, but when it came to kissing he was just as overwhelming. His seeker fangs were a gentle but persistent threat against the protoform of Optimus's lips. They were quick to nip at his finneals when he was close enough, or even at fingertips when the prime pressed two servos into the seekers mouth to keep him quiet. 

Because Starscream, being the aggressive little mech that he was, loved to have him and be had where they could be caught. 

He always managed to rope Optimus into a makeout session when he least suspected it. 

Starscream loved to sneak his way into Optimus's new office and slide into his lap in a flurry of wings and servos. He riled Optimus up and let the outer mesh of his open array rub against the Prime's panels before he even had a chance to protest— scrap, the flier hadn’t even locked the door this time— and Optimus could only submit to his force of will and drive into the waiting valve in his lap. 

It didn't matter where they were or who was around. If anything, the threat of being caught only served to excite the flier further. Optimus knew it did. Starscream had once pushed him onto his desk and asked to spike him, and how could he refuse?  
He hadn't even slowed down when Prowl opened the door. 

Optimus only noticed anyone had come in when he felt the seeker suddenly smile into their kiss and waved a hand towards the door. Starscream simply twisted his arm to keep him from bucking up and kept going.

But Starscream loved to be kissed even if it didn't involve fragging. He adored pecks, morning kisses, goodbye kisses, kisses just because, and it would take a mech far stronger than Optimus, even stronger than Megatron, to turn down the chance to have those gorgeous seeker lips. 

What Optimus truly loved about kissing his partners, however, was when they all kissed each other. Tangled limbs wrapped in covers, bodies entwined as they found one another in the night; He loved the feel of lips on the seams of his back while a talented tongue pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his sensitive exterior node. Sometimes he could scarcely tell which lips belonged to who, but then the feel of claws on the inside of his thigh and the large silver hand that moved to press a digit into his mouth were evidence enough. 

They worked in unison to drive him insane. It didn't matter how they fragged him or where but together they always managed to reset his vocalizer, his optics, and his fans, making him putty in their all too capable hands. They kissed him together, Megatron pulling his head back to meet his lips while Starscream's teeth were on his neck as his spike finally slid into Optimus's slick valve. Megatron broke the kiss only to reach over and find Star's mouth instead, using his strength to help grind Optimus onto Starscream's thrusting spike with a strong hand on his hip while his own silver spike rutted between the Prime's thighs.

Finally, they broke their kiss and Starscream's swollen lips were back on his own. He bit harshly at Optimus's lower lip as his spike against a cluster of sensitive nodes, making him cry out in sweet agony. The flier took the opportunity to dive into the Prime's mouth, tracing denta and the roof of his mouth with his glossa while Megatron poured filthy words into his audials.

"That's right, my little Prime, I can feel how close you are. You like to be held down and fragged nice and hard, don't you? So open for us, I can feel it in your field how desperate you are. Come on, sweetspark," he crooned as he wrapped a strong arm across Optimus's frame and squeezed. "overload for us. You're ours, Optimus. All ours." He growled, revving his engines against the Prime's back.

Optimus felt the overload hit his systems in slow motion, his calipers clenching down around Starscream's spike as his optics blinked in and out and his lips parted against Star's in a wordless burst of noise.

Starscream groaned weakly as overcharged nodes and calipers fluttering across his spike sent him into his own overload, pressing close against Optimus as his own frame finally relaxed.

Megatron, too, had found his release and pushed into Optimus's back. They were piled together, satisfied and spent, and as Optimus basked in the happiness of their shared fields, he couldn't believe his luck at finding not one perfect partner, but two.

"Happy birthday, sweetspark." Starscream mumbled. 

"Hmm." Megatron hummed in agreement, wrapping his arm around Optimus in a hug. 

"Thanks," Optimus mumbled. "Wait, it's my creation day?"

"...yes?" Starscream said, seemingly confused. "Today is the 5th of Amber Hour. It's on the 17th of September for Earth days, isn't it? Have you still not reset your chronal systems?"

"No, no, I did," Optimus yawned as he curled up between his two berth partners. "I just scrubbed the date from my systems so it wouldn't distract me. But hey, don't worry about. You two already gave me a present." He said happily. 

He fell quickly into recharge, missing the look exchanged by the two mechs sandwiched around him.


End file.
